Henry and the Flagpole
Henry and the Flagpole is the sixteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot Henry loves going to Lord Callan's Castle as it means that he gets to pass his favourite tree; the tall pine tree. After Henry delivers cargo for the upcoming banquet to the castle, the Fat Controller tells him to collect a new flagpole from the Docks. At the Docks, Henry searches for the flagpole, expecting it to be standing up. However, Henry gets distracted by Cranky's tall height and does not see the new flagpole on the flatbed in front of him. Henry bumps into the flatbed, causing the flagpole to roll off and land onto the tracks. Salty is rolling by and accidentally crushes the flagpole. Henry was not expecting the flagpole to be laying down. The Fat Controller is cross and now Lord Callan's Castle will not have a flagpole. That evening, Henry meets Toby, who is looking at the tall pine tree, and tells him about the broken flagpole. Toby suggests that the tall pine tree would be useful as a new flagpole, but Henry does not agree. The next morning, Henry is sent to the forest with workmen carrying saws and axes. Henry thinks that the tall pine tree is going to be cut down and is determined to save the tree by finding a new flagpole. But all the flagpoles he can find are too short, even those at the beach and at the airfield. That night, the Fat Controller scolds Henry for delaying the workmen's job at the forest and, as punishment, he is to collect coal trucks whilst Edward takes the workmen. At the Coaling Plant, Henry tells Thomas about finding a new flagpole and Thomas suggests that sometimes things can be found where one would not expect. So Henry goes off and puts Thomas' theory into practice. After looking at a field of cows, Henry sees Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard, knowing he will not make a good flagpole. At the Docks, Henry sees some tourists taking photographs of an old ship and Salty tells Henry that the old ship's mast is to be chopped up for firewood. Henry decides to use it as a new flagpole and, once the old ship's mast is on a flatbed, he rushes off to the forest. At the forest, Henry pleads with the Fat Controller not to cut down the tall pine tree as he found a new flagpole. The Fat Controller tells Henry that there was no intention to cut down the tall pine tree at all; the workmen's job was to collect firewood for the Scottish Castle banquet. That night, Henry and Thomas see the Scottish flag hoisted up the old ship's mast and Henry thinks it looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as the tall pine tree. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Salty * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Cranky (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Scottish Castle * Sodor River Bridge * Dryaw * The Lighthouse * The Coaling Plant * Henry's Forest Trivia * In Japan, this episode is titled "Stick Flag with Henry". It's Gaelic title is "Henry and the Sheet Mast". * This episode marks Trevor's last speaking role to date. Goofs * The ship's mast is too far from Cranky for him to reach it. * The flagpole should have been tied down. * Henry cannot decide where he wants to go; the signalman sets the points for a planned route. * A brakevan should have been added to Henry's train. Merchandise *Books - Henry and the Flagpole Gallery File:HenryandtheFlagpoleUStitlecard.png|Title card File:HenryandtheFlagpole1.png|Emily at the Scottish Castle File:HenryandtheFlagpole2.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole3.png|The tall pine tree File:HenryandtheFlagpole4.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole5.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole6.png|Henry at the Scottish Castle File:HenryandtheFlagpole7.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole8.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole9.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole10.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole11.png|Henry at Brendam File:HenryandtheFlagpole12.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole13.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole14.png|The old boat File:HenryandtheFlagpole15.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole16.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole17.png|The flagpole File:HenryandtheFlagpole18.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole19.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole20.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole21.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole22.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole23.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole24.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole25.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole26.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole27.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole28.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole29.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole30.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole31.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole33.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole34.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole35.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole36.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole37.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole38.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png|The workmen with tools File:HenryandtheFlagpole40.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole41.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole42.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole43.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole44.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole45.png|Henry at the Airfield File:HenryandtheFlagpole46.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole47.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole48.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole49.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole50.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole51.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole52.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole53.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole54.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole55.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole56.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole57.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole58.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole59.png|Trevor File:HenryandtheFlagpole60.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole61.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole62.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole64.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole65.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole66.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png|Cranky unloading the new flagpole File:HenryandtheFlagpole68.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole69.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole70.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole71.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole72.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole73.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole74.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole75.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole76.png|The Scottish flag File:HenryandtheFlagpole77.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole78.jpg Episode File:Henry and the Flagpole - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes